


Peter's Haiku

by YouKnowWho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Awkwardness, Children, Dark, Fiction, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Poetry, Resentment, Sad, Short, Slice of Life, Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000, implied killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWho/pseuds/YouKnowWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter deeply resent's his sister for her apparent superiority. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Haiku

Peter sat in the top of the tallest mango tree - his thinking spot. His newest interest was poetry, mainly haiku, so what better place to write then up here? It was quiet, warm, and smelt of fresh leaves. Inspiration!

The subtle scent of spring,  
Signalling new kinds of life,  
Floats in the air and the trees.

It was exhilarating to have found something he could do better than his twin sister, Laura. The thought of her made his blood boil. It wasn't fair for his sister to be better at everything! Braver, faster, never shy, talented - everything! He smiled wickedly. Now he had something he was better at. No longer would people say she was better in every way. She didn't say that - she was far too polite - but he knew she thought so, he just knew it!

He saw her walk out the back door, exuding confidence, and felt a little colder. She was walking up to the tree with a knife in her hand. He wanted to point out how dangerous it would be to climb with a knife but she would just think him more the coward for it. Better to ignore her. He pulled his book up to cover his face as she sped up the tree faster than Peter would dare without a knife. She reached out with her knife-less hand and plucked a big, ripe mango. She scurried up the rest of the way and perched next to him. She split the mango and held out half Peter.

"You want?" She asked. He didn't reply so she shrugged and started eating. When she was done, she asked the question Peter was dying to hear.

"What're you doing?”

"I'm writing poetry." He replied smugly.

"Can I hear?"

"Sure," Peter said, smiling. "The subtle scent of spring, signalling new kinds of life, floats in the air and the trees."

"What kind of poem is that?" She asked sounding honestly puzzled. "I heard alliteration but not much else"

"The alliteration isn't important; it's all in the syllables. The first line has five syllables, the second line seven, and the third line five. There are only three lines. It’s called a Haiku."

His sister sat on the branch with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, looking incredibly bright.

"I've got one!" She announced.

"Oh?"

"Yep! The bright dew left by nighttime shower’s slides down big, green leaves above me."

Peter could feel his heart freeze over. It wasn't fair that she could do it too! Yet she smiled that big stupid smile, as if she didn't notice he hated her.

"I'll go tell mummy we're making haikus!" She shouted. Jump straight out of the tree to land, knees bent, and dash back into the house. Peter was climbing down carefully, seething all the way when inspiration struck again.

There once was a girl with a knack,  
For all that her brother lacked.  
But one day,  
She came out to play,  
And he stabbed her in the back.


End file.
